Todo y nada
by EvangelineRouse
Summary: En este fic podréis leer sobre los sentimientos de Lavender acerca de lo que siente después de romper con Ron. "Participante del Mini-Reto de la casa de Slytherin del Foro "Las cuatro casa". Atención: A quien le guste este personaje que no lea el fic, queda advertida/o.


_**Disclaimer:**_ Por supuesto los personajes no me pertenecen a mí si no a la gran escritora J.K Rowling.

**_Aviso:_** Este fic participa en el mini-reto "¿Te odio?" de la casa Slytherin.

_**Nota:**_ En este fic he cambiado algunas cosas como por ejemplo la relación entre Ron y Hermione, que a diferencia del libro aquí se muestra que empiezan antes de la guerra. Y yambien en el libro no pone si Lavender muere en realidad solo se puede leer que ella fue herida sin embargo en la película sale que ella en realidad muere, que es como yo lo he puesto. Y sin nada mas que decir os dejo con la lectura.

* * *

Yo lo tenía todo.

Sí, todo.

Era guapa, tenía amigas irreemplazables, un novio maravilloso y fama en todo el colegio.

¿Qué mas podía pedir una adolescente como yo? Sí, yo lo tenía todo, sin embargo lo tenia todo y nada a la vez.

¿El porque?

Ese porque tenía nombre, ¿Su nombre?

Hermione Granger, la sabelotodo de Hermione.

La única integrante femenino del trió de oro, la mente brillante del equipo, la que tenía el aliento robado a mi querido Ro-Ro.

Porque aunque él no se diera cuenta yo sí, me daba cuenta como no dejaba de mirarla día sí y día también, como no me echaba cuenta por el simple hecho de observarla, como me di cuenta de que el estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella.

Pero ¿por qué no podía yo ocupar su puesto? Es decir, yo era guapa, simpática, amable, lista, aunque no tanto como ella, y sobretodo yo lo quería a el por encima de todas las cosas.

¿Entonces por qué?

¿Qué me faltaba a mí? ¿Valor? No, después de todo yo era una Griffyndor, una leona de pies a cabeza, valor tenía y de sobra.

¿Entonces el que?

No lo se.

Y nunca lo supe.

Todavía recuerdo como mi Ro-Ro se quedaba embobado mirándola, como sus ojos brillaron al momento de verla entrar al baile luciendo ese bonito vestido rojo.

Como su cara mostraba celos y envidia al verla acompañada de ese jugador de Quiddicht, Victor Krum.

Y sobre todo recuerdo como no dejaba de seguirla con la vista mientras iba y venía de aquí para allá, bailando, riendo...

Como no se volvió a mí ni 5 minutos seguidos para decirme lo bonita que estaba o sonreírme como el solía hacer.

Entonces todo termino entre nosotros en el momento en el que los vi a los dos juntos salir del dormitorio de los chicos, ahí supe que el y yo no estaríamos juntos por siempre.

¿Aunque realmente ese "todo" significaba algo? ¿Significaba tanto para mí como para él? Quien sabe.

Y cuando me di cuenta pase de ser la novia de Ron Weasly, el mejor amigo del niño-que-vivió, el valiente héroe perteneciente del trió dorado a ser simplemente la ex-novia de Ron.

Los días se me hacían insoportables viendo a ellos dos tomados de la mano, dándose pequeños y tímidos besos y compartiendo sonrisas, esas sonrisas que deberían de haber sido mía, no de ella.

Podía notar como mi corazón era apuñalado sin ninguna compasión, como con cada beso que ellos se daban se llevaban consigo un trozo de mi alma.

Pude ver en los ojos de Ron un brillo de amor que a mi nunca me mostró, un amor que nunca me profeso.

Y finalmente en la batalla final contra el innombrable lo comprendí todo, comprendí que nunca podría ocupar el puesto de Hermione Granger, comprendí que mi amor no seria correspondido nunca mas.

Por que quizás sin Hermione él nunca podría haber llegado a ser el Ron de ahora, el Ron del que yo me enamore.

Y entonces decidí que en cuanto esta maldita guerra acabara empezaría de cero, empezaría una nueva vida lejos de este colegio, lejos de Ron.

Que equivocada estaba, porque ese nuevo comienzo nunca llegaría.

Lo único que recuerdo antes de caer en el sueño profundo fue:

Un hombre lobo.

Un grito.

Una mordida.

Y luego todo se volvió negro para siempre.

Entonces me di cuenta que de un momento a otro pase de tener todo a no tener nada.

**FIN**


End file.
